SOUTH OF NOWHERE MEETS ONE TREE HILL
by sarrah1586
Summary: See what would happen if you put south of nowhere with one tree hill. which couples would hook up? is it spashley? find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been wanting to read a FF of SON crossover with OTH and i haven't read one yet so i decided to try it out and see if people would be interested reading it.

--

SON characters

Ashley - Going out with clay since her freshman year. A junior at high school. Friends with Spencer and likes her but she's not doing anything about it because she's "straight". On the swimming team.

Spencer- A Junior like Ashley. Have crush on Ashley since freshman but can't do anything cuz Ashley is taken and straight. Bestfriend with Kyla. Brother is Glen. Also on the swimming team. Cousins with Peyton. Good friends with Clay.

Kyla - Going out with Glen. Bestfriend with Spencer. Also a Jr and a cheerleader. Good friends with clay

Glen- Brother of Spencer. A senior. Going out with Kyla. A male cheerleader. Bestfriend with clay

Clay - Sister is chelsea. A senior. Going out with Ashley. Senior class president. Bestfriend with Glen. Good friends with spencer, and kyla..

Chelsea - Brother is clay. A Junior. Good at art. Going out with Aiden.

Aiden - A senior, going out with Chelsea, friends with ashley, spencer,glen and kyla. Captain of the basketball team.

OTH characters

Brooke -Cheerleader at her old school. A junior. Bestfriend with peyton and Haley. Used to go out with Lucas but broke up cuz she found out she was more into his bestfriend, Haley at the time, but is still good friends with him. Good friend with Nathan.

Peyton - Cousin of Spencer. Cheerleader at her old school. Bestfriend with Brooke. Used to go out with Nathan. A Junior. Good friend of Lucas and Haley.

Nathan - A Senior. Used to be the co-captain in basketball at his old school. Half brother of Lucas. Used to go out with Peyton. Now going out with Haley. Good friends with Brooke.

Lucas- A Senior. Used to be the co-captain in basketball at his old school. Bestfriend with Haley. Half brother of Nathan. Used to go out with brooke, but still remain good friends.

Haley - A Junior. Bestfriend with Lucas and Brooke. A tutor at her old school. Going out with Nathan.

Spencer's bedroom

Spencer is on the phone with her cousin Peyton who lives at Tree Hill North Carolina.

Peyton: So what did you do today? How's uncle and auntie? And doofus glen.

Spencer: Oh they're good. Still pain in the a. And you know glen, still a doofus.

Peyton: O haha. Well are you excited about going back to school tomorrow?

Spencer: Haha yeah right. Summer went by too fast. I don't want to go back to school just yet. I mean i'm excited that i'm not a lower classman anymore being a Junior and all but not enough to actually want to go back to school.

Peyton: Haha, i hear you cuziin. But hey did you have at least have fun during you're summer break?

Spencer: Oh yeah, i had fun. If you call all you're friends out of town and you're the only one here with you're doofus brother and lame parents fun, then yeah. The only thing i'm going to miss is talking to you every night cuz i know once school starts, you're going to be busy with cheerleading and i'm actually thinking of trying out for the swim team

Peyton: Awww, I am very awesome to talk to. And i know i'm you're favorite cousin. And besides you only want to join swimming team cuz you know Ashley is on it.

Spencer: That's because you're the only cousin that's close to my age. And no that's not the reason i want to join. I mean you know i liked her ever since when but i'm tired of it. I should move on. She's straight and taken. And plus you know i love to swim.

Peyton: Haha, what ever you say spence, but you're right though, you need to move on and find another girl.

Spencer: Haha, yeah i know right. But i'm glad mom and dad are ok with me bring gay. I give them points for that.

Spencer can hear some noise in the background.

Spencer: What is that noise on the background? It sounds like you're at the airport or something? Peyton, you're not running away again are you? You have school tomorrow young lady!

Peyton: haha, No mom, i'm not running away again. And umm, that's just the tv. I'm watching some movie and they have some airport scene. And you're never going to let that go are you? I wasn't tryin to run away. I was just doing some detective work.

Spencer: Pey, you were trying to go to North Pole!

Peyton: And i had a good reason for it! Spencer: You wanted to see if Santa Clause was real or not.

Peyton: Well at the time, i had a good reason. Plus it's glen's fault! He told a nine year old girl that santa clause was not real! C'mon Spence, you don't do that to a nine year old girl specially your cousin.

Spencer: Haha that was pretty funny. I remember uncle was freaking out cuz he found a note, which by the way was written with yellow color and it was hard to read, that his daughter went to north pole to see if santa clause was real or not.

Peyton: Yeah, yeah yeah, whatever. Oh hey um spence, i'm sorry to cut this short but i gotta go. And don't worry about you're first day of school tomorrow. I have a feeling it wont be that bad.

Spencer: What, already? Fine, I guess i'll talk to you when ever.

Peyton: yeah i'm coming hang on one second.

Spencer: huh?

Peyton: what? oh i was talking to someone, sorry spence. But i gotta go for real. Bye

Spencer: okay bye.

Spencer was now bored after she hanged up with Peyton. It was nine oclock at night. She really didn't want to go to school the next day.

Next day, first day of school.

Spencer and Glen arrived at school and are walking towards the school.

Glen: Hey spence, you think you can get a ride after school? There's practice after school and i'm going over to kyla afterwards to do some extra credit if you know what i mean.

Spencer: Eww Glen, I don't want to know that, specially since you're my brother and she's my bestfriend.

Glen: Whatever.

Spencer: I still can't believe you joined the cheerleading squad. You do realize that you're the only men there right?

Glen: Spence, spence, spence my little sister. Think about it, only guy with tons of girls. If some of the guys are smart, they'd join the team too.

??: What tons of girls?

Glen looked at where the voice was coming from.

Glen: I mean you know, like girls as friends wise. And ummm, uhhh... oh come on baby, you know me, i'm just a big talker but you know i only have my eyes on you.

Kyla: Yeah yeah, whatever. Hey spence.

Spencer: Nice save doofus.

Glen: Yeah well i better get going, i'm going to look for clay. i'll see you guys later. Bye baby. kiss

Kyla and spencer was now by themselves sitting down on a table. They had 20 minutes before their first class starts.

Spencer: I dont know why you're with my brother. You could do so much better.

Kyla: Aww spence, i know he can be a pain sometimes - - well all the time, but he has a moment. And he's really nice too and i know he won't treat me wrong.

Spencer: sigh, yeah you're right. He is a good guy. He is a Carlin after all. So how was your summer? I can't believe i havent seen you for a couple of months!

Kyla: yeah i know right! i missed youhugged spencer. My summer was ok. Spent it with my family. You know how uncles and aunties are. So how was yours? I'm sorry you were by yourself this summer. How's the whole ashley thing?

??: What about me?

Ashley came up behind Kyla and Spencer with clay next to her holding her hands.

Kyla: Umm, i was just asking Spencer when you left for summer, since she told me that no one was here.

Ashley: Oh yeah. I left two weeks after school was done. Hey spence.

Spencer: Hey Ash hugging Ashley, hey clay hugging clay.

Clay: Hey spencer, hey kyla. Listen baby, i gotta go. I told Glen i'd meet with him right after i get here. And i have to talk to the principal, i heard there's an assembly during the first period.

??: Clay! why didn't you wait for me? mom and day had to drop me off!

Clay: Well you were too slow, i told you i had to get to school early and i was picking up Ashley. Sorry guys i really have to go kissing Ashley and left.

Spencer: Hey Chelsea.

Chelsea: Hey guys! Ugh i really wish i know how to drive, i hate asking him for a ride. He always expect something in return.

Spencer: Well you could always have Glen as your brother.

Chelsea: On the other hand, he's really nice and we never fight. I think im going to stick with him.

Spencer: Haha yeah that's what i thought. So how was your summer chelsea?

Chelsea: Oh you know it was good. I got to learn how to snow board, and at least Ashley was there with us, i wasn't the only girl this time.

Ashley: Yeah it was good, haha, chelsea kept falling down and clay too. But not me cuz you know, i'm good.

Spencer: Yeah, Yeah.

Spencer thinking: God, moving on from Ashley is going to be harder than i thought. Should i try and keep my distance from her? No, i can't do that, we were friends before i had this stupid crush on her, she'd know something is up.

Ashley thinking: Wow, spencer is so pretty, she looked older. God, i never realized how much i missed her during this summer. Man, i wonder if she found a girlfriend. What am i thinking? I shouldn't wonder about that, and even if she did, i'm with someone and straight.

Kyla: So how are you and clay? Was it weird that you stayed with him this whole summer break?

Ashley: huh? oh no. I mean you know clay, he's great. He knows when i need my alone time. So we weren't together the whole time.

Spencer: sigh yeah. So what's up with the assembly this morning? We never have assembly during our first day of school.

??: I bet i can give you the answer for that.

The three girls turned and saw a group of people that they've never seen before.

Spencer: Peyton! oh my god! what are you doing here? And huh? hugging her

Peyton: haha, awww i missed you too spencer. I told you your first day of school wouldn't be that bad.

Spencer: Well what are you doing here?! And why didn't you tell me you're in town? How did your parents let you go here? Did you run away again? Peyton, how many times have i told you that Santa Clause aint real!

The people that are standing next to peyton gave her a weird look.

Peyton: Spence, will you let that go already?! Anyway, i wanted to surprise you.

Spencer: Well yeah i'm surprise. What are you doing here? how long are you staying. And i'm sorry, how rude of me. turning to the other people My name is Spencer, peyton's cousin. These here are my friends, Chelsea, Kyla and Ashley.

Chelsea/Kyla/Ashley: Hey.

Peyton: Oh, sorry, this are my friends from school. I'm Peyton, this is Lucas and that's his brother Nathan, and that's his girlfriend Haley, and this girl right here is my bestfriend Brooke.

Everyone: sup/hey/hi.

Spencer: Now that the introduction is out of the way, for the last time, what are you doing here? here at my school none the less.

Peyton: Well here's the best part. We're going here for high school. There's a program at our school where we can go to a different school out of state and vice versa. I found out that it's King high and i said to my self, heck yeah i'm so there! LA and my cousin, there's no way i'd pass that.

Spencer: WHAT?! Are you serious? you're going to be here for a whole year?! for real?! I can't believe it!

Peyton: Well better believe it.

Brooke: Hey P sawyer, are you sure you're related to spencer? Cuz apart from you're blonde hair, you don't look like you're family. She's a sexy foxtrot and you're…. well a boxtrot.

Peyton: Brooke!

Brooke: What? I'm just being honest here.

Lucas: Ha, I think Brooke here has a crush on peyton's kin.

Spencer: what?

Lucas: I'm just kidding. But I wont be surprised if Davis here has a crush on you though.

Ashley: What about Davies?

Brooke: He said Davis, not Davies. But yeah, Brooke Davis here.

Ashley: scoff, what kind of last name is Davis?

Brooke: And I suppose you're last name is better than mine?

Ashley: Dam Straight. Names Ashley DAVIES.

Brooke: That's a stupid last name.

Ashley: You're stupid.

Spencer: Whoa hey there! Guys, can we drop this?

Peyton: Yeah brooke stop it!

Brooke: She started it!

Ashley: What are you, eight?

Spencer: Ash!

Ashley: fine!

Kyla talking to Haley: Well this is going to be a long school year. Welcome to LA.

Haley: Haha, yeah, just like home.

Peyton: Anyway cuziin, since it's the first day of school, why don't you and your friends show me and my friends the real LA? What do you think guys?

Nathan: Yeah man, c'mon on! Show us the famous Lakers Arena.

Lucas: Yeah!

Haley: you'd have to excuse the nut brothers, they're in the basketball team back home.

Chelsea: Oh yeah? I didn't notice. You'd get along with my boyfriend Aiden then. He's the captain of the Varsity Basketball. Speaking of Aiden, I'd love to go with you guys, but I have to look for him, I haven't seen him since two weeks ago. Sorry guys! Gotta run! It's nice meeting you all though!

Haley: Nice meeting you too! Well she seems nice.

Ashley: Yeah, she's really nice.

Brooke: So what do you guys say? You guys giving us the tour?

Kyla: I'm in, I just gotta text Glen and let him know.

Brooke: Great! looking at spencer How bout you hot stuff?

Ashley: Yeah right, Spencer has never once skipped school. C'mon spencer lets go, we're going to be late.

Spencer: looking at brooke Actually I'm in. sounds fun! Everybody expects me to be miss always in school and always in time. Well not anymore! Today I'm taking a stand!

Brooke: That's what I'm talking about Gorgeous! looking at Ashley Well I guess you cant come huh? I mean you wouldn't want to be late from your class.

Ashley: On second thought, we don't really learn anything on first day of school. So yeah, count me in!

And that's what I have for as the first chapter. Sorry about the errors, didn't have time to reread it. What do you guys think? Is it ok? Or should I stop this wreck and go back to my old story and just focus on it? Let me know! If I have enough readers, I'd be happy to continue this story. But if not and this story sucks, it's okay too. I'll just wait til someone else write a OTH/SON FF. hehe! Let me know


	2. Chapter 2

The gangs was about to leave school when somone called them and stopped them.

??: And where are we going ladies and gentleman?

Spencer: Principle Turner! Umm, we're just showing the new students where the student parking lot is.

Principle: Oh okay Ms Carlin. I knew you guys weren't trying to ditch, specially it's the first day of school, right?

Spencer: Of course not! C'mon Mr Turner, it's me.

Principle: Right, well we're having an assembly so why dont you show the new students where the gym is?

Spencer: Yes sir.

Everyone went to the gym to listen to the principle talk. Clay also had a speech written and everyone was not paying attention to him, including Ashley.

They finally survived the first day of school and peyton and her friends were in the parking lot waiting for spencer.

Spencer walked with Kyla, Glen, Aiden, Ashley, Clay and Chelsea. The couples were holding hands and Spencer felt out of place because she was the only one with out a pair.

Peyton: Hey cuziin, over here!

Spencer: Oh hey guys, looking at brooke how was your first day of school?

Brooke: It was great considering i have you in all of my classes pretty girl.

Spencer blushes while Ashley rolled her eyes.

Ashley: oh please.

Clay: Did you say something baby?

Ashley: Oh um yeah, i said can we please get out of here? I've already spent too much time here.

Brooke: Well, i thought your miss school spirit?

Ashley: When did i say that? I just said that our basketball team is better than yours.

Brooke: Oh yeah? why don't you put your money where your mouth is?

Ashley:What?

Brooke: Yeah, why don't we have two on two. My boys vs your boys, to see who's the better player.

Lucas: Uh dont i get a say on this?

Brooke: No, now shut up.

Ashley: Alright you're on, you'll see that my boys are better than your two scrawny boys.

Aiden: Uh Ashley...

Ashley: Shut up Aiden.

Spencer: OK ENOUGH!!

Both Brooke and Ashley was taken back by Spencer.

Spencer: This is ridiculous. Can we get out of here please? You guys can plan your little game some other time.

Haley: I agree with spencer here.

Spencer: Thank you. So pey, i forgot to ask you earlier, where are you staying at? You going to be staying with us or what?

Peyton: Actually cuziin, we all rented a house for the year. No parents, just us.

Spencer: Well that shouldnt be new to you. You're used to living by yourself. Man, what would i give to have a whole week with out the parents or this dork right here. pointing to Glen.

Glen: Hey watch it baby sister, don't forget who's your ride everyday to school.

Brooke: I'll give you a ride to school, if you want.

Peyton: Riiiight, i highly dont recommend that or you'd always be late to school, well anyways spence, you can stay with me if you want.

Brooke: Yeah, you can room with me cutie.

Spencer: blushing uh...

Ashley: Yeah, like paula is going to let her do that. Dream on barbie.

Peyton: I dont know, i think she might, if i talk to her. I am after all her favorite niece. So what do yah say spence? You can room with me. I'll just make brooke sleep at the couch.

Brooke: What? You're bed is big enough for the three of us! As long as im in the middle. looking at spencer i promise i wont bite wink.

Ashley: Oh please, get over yourself.

Glen: Yeah, i dont really wanna hear that, specially since it's about my sister.

Peyton: Whatever dork.

Glen: Shut up Peyton! Don't make me tell them about the Santa Clause.

Peyton: That was your fault!

Brooke: Yeah P sawyer, what is that about? How come you dont like Santa Clause. What has he ever done to you?

Glen/Spencer: laughing

Peyton: Shut up you two! Ugh, can we ship off Glen somewhere?

Glen: grinning Just make sure it's in North Pole.

Peyton: Shut up!! Anyways, do you guys want to hang out at the house later? We'll grill some burgers, hotdogs, or whatever. It'll be like a house warming party!

Brooke: Yeah, i'll provide the drinks.

Peyton: Make sure you get some non-alcoholic drinks too.

Brooke: I promise nothing. So what do you think spence?

Ashley: It's spencer.

Brooke: roll eyes.

Spencer: How can you get drinks? You're not 21.

Brooke: I know im not, but my ID says i am.

Spencer: Wow, you got a fake license? how'd you get one?

Brooke: well if you want, i can make you one too.

Ashley: Come on spencer, its not that hard to get a fake ID. Even i have one.

Clay/Spencer: What?

Ashley: Yeah i have one. How do you think i'm able to buy drinks in the bar.

Clay: Baby, i didn't know you drink when you go out.

Ashley: Well babe, that's because you never go out with us.

Spencer: Yeah, i didn't know you had one either.

Ashley: Well you never asked.

Brooke: ahem So what do you guys think? You guys coming?

Nathan: Yeah, it'll be fun guys. Maybe we can play that two on two. We have a hoop in the backyard.

Aiden: That sounds good man. I'll play. Only for fun though. I dont want it to turn to some competitive game looking at Ashley.

Ashley: What? She started it.

Spencer: Well count me in!

Kyla: Me too!

Glen: well where ever my baby is, you know im there.  
Spencer: Ewwww

Kyl/Glen: What?

Aiden: Well im in too! looking at chelsea You going baby?

Chelsea: Well it really depends on clay here. I'm on lock down ever since my parents caught us kissing in my room. So now, i can't go anywhere unless clay is there.

Aiden: C'mon clay, you going? It's the first day, theres no home work for you to do. Why not spend time with us.

Clay: Hmmm ok fine. I'll go.

Chelsea: Yes! hugging clay you're the best!

Clay: Yeah yeah, you're givin me gas money though.

Chelsea: What else is new?

Clay: So you going to babe?

Ashley: Um yeah i'll be there. Just pick me up.

Clay: Great! kissing Ashley on the lips I missed you all day!

Ashley: I missed you too returning the kiss

Brooke: Ok, get a room!

Peyton: So, why dont you all follow us to our house now? we'll stop by the store real quick and get supplies.

Spencer: Sounds good.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone arrived at Peyton's house after they dropped by the store to get food.

Brooke, Peyton, Spencer, Ashley, Haley, Chelsea, and Kayla were sitting down watching the boys play two on two basketball.

Clay was on the grill cooking some hotdogs and burgers.

Glen: Ha! And that's game.

Nathan: Good game guys! You guys are good. Why are you on the cheerleading team? You should be on the basketball team.

Glen: Yeah, well cheerleading has its ups. pointing to his girl Plus, I know Aiden dont want me to join cuz he knows i'll steal the spot light away from him.

Aiden: Man, what ever. I have more game than you.

Glen: Keep telling your self that.

Aiden: Oh yeah? How about another game. This time it's me and Lucas againts you and Nathan.

Lucas: How about we let the girls play as well? what do you say guys? looking at the girls

Brooke: Luke, please, i'm am not going to play with you. I just got my nails done.

Ashley: Yeah, you wouldn't want to break your nail now would you barbie?

Brooke: What did you say? Girl you're really asking for it arent you?

Ashley: What are you gonna do 'bout it? hit me with your pom poms?

Spencer: Ashley!

Peyton: Brooke!

Ashley/Brooke: What?

Spencer: Sigh, can we please stop acting like we're ten years old?

Ashley/Brooke: She started it!

Peyton: I dont care who started it. If you guys don't stop, i will put both of you to time out?

Ashley: What?

Brooke: What are we ten?

Peyton: You're acting like it.

Haley: So! How about that game?

Kayla: Yeah! And since you two can't get along, you'll both be the captain.

Brooke: Fine, i'll play. So how do we pick teams?

Kayla: How bout you guys do rock paper scissors and who ever wins gets to pick first.

Ashley: Fine.

Brooke/Ashley: Rock... paper... scissors... shoot.

Ashley: Ha! I win. I pick Clay.

Clay: Aww baby kiss, as much as i'd love to play, i'm cooking.

Chelsea: Yeah, count me out. Im gonna help clay.

Ashley: fine, then... i pick spencer.

Brooke: P sawyer.

Ashley: Aiden

Brooke: Lucas

Ashley: Glen.

Glen: No, don't pick me. I want to be againts Aiden.

Ashley: sigh, fine, you with the blone hair.

Lucas: It's lucas.

Ashley: Yeah, okay.

Brooke: Glen

Ashley: Haley.

Kayla: What? how can you not pick your own sister?

Ashley: Sorry Kayla but you suck at basketball.

Kayla: What ever, i'll show you who sucks.

Brooke: ok... i pick... Kayla

Everyone went to their team. It's Ashley with Spencer, Aiden, Lucas and Haley Vs Brooke with peyton, Nathan, Glen and Haley.

Ashley: You're going down Davis.

Brooke: Dream on, Davies

And let the games begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke: And that's game! Ha i won, i won, i won. I'm good, u suck! i'm good, youuuuuuuuuuuuu suck!

Ashley: Whatever

Brooke: youuuuuu suck! you suuuuck! i'm the greatest.

Lucas: Um brooke? i made the winning shot. And me and glen were the only ones that made baskets.

Glen: Yeah man! What now Aiden?

Aiden: Whatever.

Brooke: Well my team still won so that makes me a winner.

Peyton: [eye roll] [whispering to brooke] Be careful B, Spencer doesnt like her girls with to much ego.

Brooke: [whispering back] oh okay. [to spencer] Good game spencer. You did a good job.

Ashley: really? cuz i thought u said she sucked.

Brooke: Ummm, i said you suck, not her.

Ashley: Yeah, but she's in the loosing team. That means you're telling her that she sucked.

Brooke: oh whatever, shot your mouth.

Kyla: Hey c'mon stop. Brooke, you could be a little nice to my sister.

Brooke: She started.

Ashley: Actually this time you did. [mocking brooke] i wonnnn you suckkkkkkk, yoooooooooou suck... so you started it.

Spener: oh my god! how many times are you guys going to keep pointing on each other on who started first? i've lost how many times i heard that from you guys today and it's only the first day! why dont you two grow up and give me a break because your bickering is giving me a head ache.

Ashley/brooke: i'm sorry.

Ashley: No i'm sorry.

Brooke: No spencer, I'm sorry.

Ashley: I said it first. I'm sorry.

Brooke: No i said it first. I'm really sorry.

Ashley: Well im really really sorry spencer. I wont act like a kid no more.

Brooke: I'm really really very very sorry spence. I promise i wont let her act like a kid no more.

Ashley: What'd you say.

Brooke: Well you said it yourself that you're acting like a kid.

Ashley: Yeah well you are too...

Spencer: OH MY GOD!! [walking off]

Ashley: Spencer wait!

Spencer: [stopped from walking] What now Ashley?

Ashley: [running to spencer] Listen, i really am sorry spencer. I dont mean to be a pain for you, but you know me, i dont take any crap from anyone?

Spencer: Sigh, fine. But can you do me a favor? Can you tone it down a bit? I mean their going to be here for a whole year, and it's only the first day. i cant imagine how your gonna tolerate each other for a whole year.

Ashley: What? But why me spencer? She's the one that starts things.

Spencer: Sigh, i dont really care who starts what, but Ashley, can you be the bigger person on this one? please? for me?

Ashley: Hmmm fine. you're lucky you my bestfriend. Or else your cousin would have to file a missing person for her friend.

Spencer: I know thank you Ashley. I really appreciate it. And dont worry, i'll talk to peyton and tell her to talk to brooke ok?

Ashley: Alright. Hey spencer?

Spencer: Yeah Ash?

Ashley: I um, uh, i miss you this summer. I mean it was weird. it was the first summer that i didnt get to spend with you or kyla. And i guess part of me being moody today is that i haven't had a quality time with my bestfriend since i got back yet.

Spencer: Awww Ash, i miss you too. Come here.

Spencer and Ashley hugged each other for what seems hours. Both girls enjoying the closeness of their body.

Ashley: [thinking] I have to tell her what i've been thinking this past summer. I have to tell her that i think i have feelings for her. But does that make me gay? Is it just spencer? or am i attracted to girls? what about Clay. I really wanna wrip Brookes eyes out for hitting on spencer. Who does she think she is.

Spencer: God she feels so good in my arms. Why did i have to develop this feelings for her? Why? i can't keep doing this to myself. I have to move on. Brookes been flirting with me, maybe i should see if theres something there. She is sexy.

The same time they called each others name.

Ashley: Spencer.

Spence: Ash.

Ashley: You go first.

Spencer: Um, i need to scratch me legs. it's really itchy.

Ashley: oh!

The girls pulled apart and spencer scratched her legs.

Spencer: Ahhhh.. much better. So what were you going to tell me?

Ashley: Ummm, yeah, can we go somewhere private?

Spencer: Yeah sure. Lets go inside.

Ashley: ok.

Spencer: let me just tell them that we're going inside. [yelling] Hey peyton!! me and Ashley will be inside!

Peyton: Okay! we'll let you know when the food are ready! [yelled back]

Spencer and Ashley walked inside the living room and sat on the couch.

Spencer: So what were you going to tell me? you sounded all serious.

Ashley: Um, ok well first you know i love you right? you're my best friend --

Spencer: I know and i love you too.

Ashley: Please spence, let me finish before i change my mind.

Spencer nodded for her to continue

Ashley: Well, see while i was away for summer i've been thinking, with alot of stuff, people mostly. Like my family, kyla, you, and even clay, glen, aiden and chelsea. And from what i gathered with all that thinking is that i have lots of people that i love. But i love them in a different way. Theres my friend. Like glen, aiden, chelsea and i think clay too, i love them but i think i can continue my life if one of them move or something.... [pausing making sure that spencer is still with her and when spencer nodded she continued]. Then theres my family, kyla, my dad, and i hate to admit it, but mom. They're the one that's i know i have to love because we're bloood you know? Even if their pain in the butt sometimes. I know that i'm always going to be there for them no matter what happen. sigh, then theres you. The person i know i love above anyone else. My bestfriend. The one person that knows everything about me. I dont think i can live with out you in my life spence. I guess what i'm tryin to tell you is, Spencer i'm in...


End file.
